A True Ninja Naruto
by xobabiicakesxo
Summary: Black Fox. A new demon. Forced within a young village girl. She doesn't know. She falls in love with Naruto, her best friend. But finds she has hidden feeling for Sasuke. What will she do? An epic tale of a young girl who wants to fit in.
1. Prolouge

A True Ninja. Naruto

Name: Sachi Satome

Age: 14

Height: 5 Foot

Weight: 110 lbs. Of pure muscle

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Bright Blue

This Is You:

Family: None

Past: You never knew your parents. You didn't know what they looked like, if they were kind, nothing. All you ever remember was being all alone, in a house deep, within the forest of the Village Hidden In The Leaves. You never really understood why the people of that village hated you. You never remembered doing anything bad or mean to them. You always thought it was on the count of your ears, they were pointier than normal ears. A lot of the kids called you an Elf because you were short and had pointy ears. You never let it get to you tough, you just wanted to fit in. You hid your ears with your long hair and never ever let anyone see them. Another thing you hid was the strange marking on your stomach. It was a blackish swirly sun thing with squiggly lines all around it, much like Naruto's only black. You didn't know how to explain that, so you hide it under your clothes. You attend the Ninja Academy and you are doing very well. Next to Sasuke, you are the best. You have developed a crush on Naruto, he is sooo cute! Every other girl loves Sasuke, you never understood that, he was all depressed and emo. Naruto was so much better! He was more exciting, more upbeat. But whatever. Naruto fights with Sasuke all the time and it amuses you. Sasuke and Naruto are one of the few people that have never seen or heard of your ears, they think you are called Elf strictly cuz of your height. But anyways, all you really want is to be accepted, to be loved.


	2. Chapter 1

A True Ninja. Chapter 1: Final Exam!!

The story starts out in Iruka Sensei's class. It is the day of your final exam, to determine who will become a ninja….and who will return to the academy next year. You were slightly nervous, even though you had nothing to worry about. You knew you would pass, you had never failed a test yet. You were ready to get it over with. You wanted to start a new slate with the new Sensei, you were ready to become a ninja. "When I call your name, please proceed to the testing room. The final exam will be on clones." Iruka sensei said, calling the first boy into the room. Naruto, who sat next to you, totally freaked out. "CLONES! OH NO. THAT IS MY WORST JUTSU!" He said, holding his head, his face turned pale white with blue stretching down starting from his forehead. "Don't worry Naruto. You'll do fine! Just concentrate only on cloning yourself." You said. I hope he passes. You thought, you wanted to continue to be with him. "Sachi Satome. You're next." Iruka called. You went into the testing room.

You went into the room, "Iruka Sensei, Mizuki Sensei." You said, bowing in respect to each of them. "Okay Sachi, show us your clones." Iruka Sensei said. "This will be good." Iruka said to Mizuki. "Why?" He asked. "She is the second top student I have, Sasuke Uchiha is the first. She will do well." Iruka said. You put your middle and index finger together on both your left and right hand. You lifted your right hand to your nose and your left hand feel directly under that. "Clone Jutsu!" You said, closing your eyes. You felt your blue chakera swirl around you, you opened your eyes. There around you were solid clones of yourself. Two on the right, two on the left. "Amazing! She made four solid clones of herself!" Mizuki Sensei said. "Very good Sachi. You pass." Iruka Sensei said. "Thank you Iruka Sensei, thank you Mizuki Sensei." You said, bowing again and again.

After class, you pushed through all the kids who had also passed. You were looking for Naruto. He was the last one, you wanted to know how he did. "Look at him." One of the mothers said. "He is the only one that didn't pass." She said, with no compassion in her voice. "Good. Could you imagine if he became a ninja!" The other mother said, returning to celebrate with her child. You tried to see past them, again, your shortness was a bad thing. "Excuse me. Excuse me please." You said but your tiny voice was no match for the roaring of excited parents and children. "Excuse me please!" You said a little louder. Finally you were free, you looked to the swing, Naruto sat there. All alone, he was the one who didn't pass. No…..Naruto…. You thought sadly. You went to go talk to him but found your belt was caught on something. You tugged it free and looked up. The swing was swinging but no one was there. "Where did he go?" You whispered. Since you had nothing to do, you decided to go and find him. "Sa…Sachi….?" You heard from behind you. You turned around and saw Hinata Hyuga, she was a shy girl. She rarely ever spoke above a whisper.

"Oh hey Hinata." You said. "I was wondering…..if maybe you…." She said. "Yeah…what?" You asked. "If you wanted…..to come and…..celebrate…." She said. "With just you?" You asked, looking to try and find Naruto. "Me…and Sakura…and Ino…" She mumbled. "Um…no thank you. I gotta…I gotta get home cuz I have some things to take care of." You lied. "Oh…okay then." She said, walking off. You went to the swing, oddly enough, you smelled him. You could smell who he was with and where they had went. "Mizuki Sensei?" You questioned. You jumped into the trees and ran their way. Why would he be with Mizuki Sensei?You thought.

By the time you realized were they were going, it was to late. "Naruto. He stole the sacred scroll!" You heard a Shinobi say. Your eyes went wide, you followed his scent, fearing the worst. "What is he trying to do! Get himself killed?" You said to yourself, gliding through the trees. Finally, you heard Mizuki Sensei's voice. "They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto!" He said. "No Mizuki! Don't!" Iruka Sensei said. "Didn't you ever wonder why people treated you like dirt! The nine tailed fox lives in you! The people hate you because of that! You are a beast! A demon!" Mizuki yelled, "Now give me the scroll!" He added. You poked your head through the leaves, you saw Naruto, he looked like he had been in training this whole time, he had the scroll in his hands. Iruka Sensei was pinned up against a house, kunai in his legs and arms. Mizuki Sensei stood in the trees near you. "Naruto….don't give him the scroll!" Iruka Sensei said. "It's over Nine Tailed Fox!" Mizuki said. He threw a Fuuma Shuriken at Naruto. NO! NARUTO! You thought. You closed your eyes, not being able to bear that sight. When you didn't hear anything, you opened your eyes. Iruka Sensei stood over Naruto. The Fuuma Shuriken in his back. He began to speak to Naruto, telling him how they were the same, and how he should have been there for Naruto more. You wiped a stray tear from your eye, you hadn't cried in a long time but seeing Iruka sacrifice his life for Naruto and hearing him tell Naruto everything he just said, it got to you. You zoned out for a split second, remembering what a true friend once said to you.

_Flashback_

_It was nightfall by now; you were 6 years old and didn't understand why the people didn't like you. You sat on the docks, your knees pulled up to your chest; you buried your face into your knees, and cried your eyes out. You red hair fell loosely around you, covering any visibility of your face. "Why do you cry young one?" You heard a soothing female voice say. You looked up and into the water. There was a reflection of a woman. You looked around, looking for her; there she stood to the right of you. "Why do you cry?" She repeated. "No…..no one….likes….me….." You cried. She placed her hand on your shoulder, you felt her warmth, the warmth of a loving mother, something you had never felt before. "Is that a real reason to cry? You have your friends don't you? They love you." She said, "But…their parents…." You said, looking up at her. Her warm brown eyes gazed upon you, there was no cold stare or harsh look like that of the ones you got from the village people. "Why do you care what they think? You are different, you are special. They fear what is different because they don't know what else to do. Their natural reaction is the stay away, they don't take the time to get to know the sweet girl you are. You and me are very similar. I have no one, never did. I had to guide myself through this crazy world, then I found love. Now I am at peace with myself. I was different from everyone else, I pass this knowledge onto you because I know what it feels like to be an outcast. To be unloved and uncared for. I give to you a gift, it won't be any help now but, when you become older and wiser, it will help you in a great time of need." She said. Her hand glowed an orangey, blackish, red color. She touched your forehead, you felt a surge of power. You looked down, you could see better, hear better, smell better than ever before. "Thank you…but who are you?" You asked looking up. She was gone. "I am a friend." You heard her cool whisper in the wind and as quickly as she came, she went. "A friend." You repeated. A friend._

_End Flashback_

You looked for Naruto, he took off. "NARUTO!" Iruka Sensei yelled, you followed swiftly, trying so hard not to be seen or heard by them. You almost went past them, skidding to a stop. You saw Naruto, breathing heavy, he was leaning against a tree. "Naruto, Mizuki is lying to you! Give me the scroll!" Iruka said, something was different, that wasn't Iruka. Naruto grabbed a kunai and flung it at him. "Hmmm how did you know?" Mizuki asked, changing back into himself, "That I wasn't Iruka?" He added. "Because I'm Iruka!" Naruto said, changing into Iruka Sensei. Words went on, "Naruto has the Nine Tailed Fox inside him! A beast he truly is! He will use the scroll for evil because that is what a beast will do!" Mizuki said. "True, that is what a beast would do." Iruka said. You heard a small gasp from below you. You looked down, there was Naruto. His grip around the scroll tightened. "But that is not what Naruto will do. He isn't like that." Iruka said, he went on and you watched as Naruto cried. "Iruka Sensei." He said quietly. When you lifted your eyes back to them, you saw Mizuki, getting ready to attack. "Time to die Iruka!" He said. Naruto ran out, "Hey!" He yelled. "If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei…." Naruto started, his eyes turning red. "I'll kill you!" He yelled with anger. You had never seen Naruto like that. "Hmmmm." Mizuki laughed, "What are you going to do about it Nine Tailed Fox?" He challenged. Naruto put his middle fingers and index fingers together. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled. In a flash thousands of clones were formed. "They're not just illusions! They're solid clones!" You said quietly as Iruka said it aloud. You smiled as Naruto spoke. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" He yelled, attacking Mizuki. He beat him senseless. You watched later on as Iruka Sensei told Naruto to close his eyes. The sun was just about rising by now. He took off his headband and put it on Naruto. "Okay, open your eyes." He said. "Congradulations Naruto, you pass." He said. Naruto felt the headband as if he were dreaming. "IRUKA SENSEI!" He yelled, tackling Iruka to the ground. "Hey, come on cut it out! That hurts!" Iruka said with a laugh. You smiled lightly and glided through the treetops, you were beat just watching them. Tomorrow you would meet your new Sensei; you had to get some shuteye first. "Tomorrow will be a good day." You said, unlocking your door, you flicked on the lights. You closed the door and locked it, you got right into your pj's. You got into bed and was just about to fall asleep when the sound of fists slamming on your door jerked you out of your almost sleep. You got up quickly, thinking someone was hurt. You ran to the door and unlocked it, opening it a crack. It was Naruto. "Naruto….do you know what time it is?" You questioned, rubbing your eyes. "I'm sorry…but did you notice anything…different about me?" He asked. You humored him, pretending you didn't see the headband. "No. Naruto, it's too early." You said, leaning against the doorframe, holding yourself up. "GUESS WHO PASSED THE FINAL EXAM?" He yelled with excitement. "Me?" You said. "No...well yes…but, look!" He yelled. He grabbed the headband. "Naruto! You passed too!" You yelled as if you just got it. You hugged him, "You bet I did!" He yelled. "I'm so glad, maybe we'll be on the same team." You said. "Yea" He said, yawning. "It's a long way to your house from here." You said, "You wanna crash here? It's be totally cool." You added. "Yeah." He said, "Thanks." You moved from the doorway and let him in. You locked the door. You took him to the couch, "You can sleep there, and the bathroom is there." You said, going into your closet and pulling out pillows and blankets and giving them to Naruto. Then you went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

A True Ninja. Chapter 2: Kakashi Sensei

You woke up about three hours later, it was 6 am now. Time for you to get up and get ready. You grabbed a towel, soap, shampoo, and conditioner, and walked out to the hot springs. You were careful not to wake Naruto. You opened the door and slide through. You went to the hot springs and slide off your tank top, bra, shorts, and underwear. You slide into the water, it felt so good. The hot water loosened up your muscles, you felt relaxed. You washed up quickly and did your hair.

Back Insides, Naruto's POV

You woke up groggily. You rubbed your eyes, today was the day you'd meet your new team and sensei. You were excited but nervous, you felt like if you didn't get on your friends team, you'd be upset. You got up, your orange shirt fell to the ground. You went to Sachi's room, knocking softly. "Sachi…you up?" You said, opening the door slightly. You didn't see her in bed, she wasn't anywhere. You opened the front door, you heard singing. It was beautiful, like a soothing lullaby. It was so relaxing, it was so lovely. You followed to voice to the hot spring. You saw Sachi bathing. Her back was to you, you couldn't help but stare at her. You never noticed…how beautiful she was. Her curves, her body, her everything. "When the darkness turns to light, I'll be here. In the middle of the night, I'll be there to dry your tears…" You heard Sachi sing. "I'll be there….always…" She finished. She began to hum, it was sweet, and soft. You slipped on the tree you were in and snapped a twig in two. Sachi stopped. She spun around, looking everywhere. "NARUTO!" She screamed. She ducked in the water, blushing. "Sachi…I'm…'it's not what it looks like…." You studdered, not knowing how to explain yourself. She grabbed her towel and got out, rushing into the house. She left her clothes and other stuff there. You jumped down and grabbed her stuff, rushing after her. "Sachi, wait!" You yelled, you rushed to her door. "NARUTO…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed. "Sachi…I wasn't…." You said. "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!" She screamed. "You forgot your stuff outside." You said, she opened the door a crack, "I was listening to your singing. It was beautiful." You said, trying to explain, "I didn't know where you went and I heard you singing. I was listening to your singing." You said. Her eyes softened a little.

Sachi's POV

You were so mad! "I'll kill him!" You yelled, going into your room, and slamming the door. You listened to hear what he had to say. He said you sang well. "You….you think I sing good?" You asked. No one had ever complimented your singing. "Yea…that is why…I stopped…." Naruto said. You rubbed your face, you took your clothes from his hand and closed the door. You got dressed in a plain black tank top and black jeans. You brushed out your red hair and dried it. You went back out, Naruto was sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry I got so mad." You said, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry I was there." Naruto said. "Well I should have put a note near you, telling you not to come out." You said. "You got me there." Naruto said with a big smile. You laughed. You couldn't help but laugh, you couldn't stay mad at him. "We should go, it's pretty far from here to school." You said, you stood. "Are we gonna get something to eat?" Naruto asked. "I don't usually eat in the morning." You said. "What! How could you not? I love eating!" Naruto said. You giggled, "I just never have. I don't know why." You said. You opened the door, "If we go now…could we stop at my house?" Naruto asked. "Sure, it's early enough." You said.

While walking through the forest, Naruto seemed to get closer and closer to you. Finally he was so close, he bumped you. You stumbled to the left. "Naruto." You said, "Why are you walking so close?" You asked. "What? Is it a crime for me to walk near you?" He asked. You blushed, "Well no…" You said. You walked back on the dirt trail, you were almost to town. You stopped by Naruto's house. You went in with him, "I gotta eat something." He said, he quickly made Ramen. He drank milk, he downed it. "Um...Naruto..." You said, squinting your eyes. "Yea?" He asked, mouth full of ramen. "That milk...is experied." You said. "WHAT?" He said, coughing. You looked at it closer, "It experied 2 weeks ago!" You said. "Oh no! What do I do?" He asked, freaking out. "Nothing you can do...you'll be fine." You said. I think... You thought. "Come on, we gotta get going." You said.

At school

Once again, all the girls were fighting over who was going to sit next to Sauske Uchiha. They always went gaa gaa over him. You didn't see it. You saw him as a regular kid with ninja skills. Sakura and Ino were of course, the lead of the fighting. All the girls got in it, well all but you, and Hinata. Naruto got mad, "What does he have that I don't?" He asked. "Naruto, let it go." You said. The girls continued to fight, Naruto jumped up onto the desk. Their eyes produced electricity. They stared at each other. More like glared. The kid infront of Naruto bumped the desk when he stood. "Oh...I;m sorry...did I bump you?" He asked, turning. You, a long with everyone else gasped. Naruto and Sauske were in a lip lock! A full fledged kiss! "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, "I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE SAUSKE'S FIRST KISS!" She added, all the girls complained. You decided you needed to jump in. They would kill him if you didn't. "What makes you think that was his first kiss?" You asked, jumping on the desk behind him and hopping into the set next to Sauske. "WHAT?" Sakura yelled. "You don't know if he has ever kissed anyone else. You don't know how many girlfriends he has had in his life." You said. "YOU KISSED HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Ino yelled. "What? No." You said, "Yes you did! I'll kill you!" Sakura yelled, backed up by the rest of the girls. "Bring it on!" You yelled, jumping out of the seat, that surprised everyone. You barely ever yelled at anyone, even when you were mad. You clenched your fists, "I'll take you all on!" You added with force. "No one is going to be taking anyone anywhere." Iruka Sensei inturrupted. Everyone looked to the front of the class. "Now take your seats, I am going to call the squad names." He said, "You will meet your new Sensei after lunch." He added. You sat down. "Thanks." Naruto whispered in your ear. "Yea. It's cool." You said. "You coulda gotten killed!" He added. His hot breath on your neck made your body tingle. "I woulda kill them before they got near me." You said. "Since there is an odd number of students, one group will have 4 team members." Iruka said. He went through the names. "Squad 7." Iruka Sensei said. "Naruto Uzumaki." He said, "Sakura Haruno." Iruka added. "YESS!" Naruto yelled, bolting out of his seat. "Oh no...I'm doomed." Sakura said, her head hung. "Sauske Uchiha." Iruka added in. "YESS!" Sakura yelled, bolting out of her seat. "Oh no...I'm doomed!" Naruto said, his head hung. "And Sachi Satome." Iruka Sensei finished, going onto the next group. You smiled, YES! I GET TO BE WITH NARUTO! You thought. He finished with the squads. Ino ended up with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Hinata ended up with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. It was lunch time now, Sauske bolted out of the class so fast, you didn't see where he went. There goes my plan.. You thought, I was gonna go see if everyone...inculding Sakura...wanted to go eat lunch together. You thought, walking out. You saw Naruto, "Hey Sakura...I was wondering...since we were on the same team and all...we could eat lunch together." Naruto said. She turned, "Naruto, you're annyoing! What makes you think I'd ever eat with you!" She yelled, running off, "Sasuke?" She called as she went. Naruto looked hurt, "Hey Naruto!" You yelled, running up to him. "I was thinking since we were on the same squad, let's eat together." You said. "You saw that didn't you?" He asked, you basically said the same thing he said. "Yea..." You said, "Don't worry, forget about her. You always got me." You said, giving him a thumbs up, and a bright smile. "Yea but...I can't date you!" Naruto said. You did an anime fall, "Why not? Well...if I wanted to." You said. "You're my best friend! You are like a boy to me!" Naruto said. "WHAT! I AM CLEARLY A GIRL!" You said, getting mad. "I would never go out with you! It's soo gross!" Naruto said, "Eww no way!" Naruto added, as if he realized what he said, he shut his mouth. You averted your eyes, biting down hard on your bottom lip, you turned and walked away quickly. Another stray tear fell from your eye, Stupid...stupid...stupid! Don't cry idiot! You yelled inside your mind, trying not to cry your eyes out right there. Naruto had never talking like that to you. He never said you were gross or that he thought of you as a boy, as a best friend but nothing more. You thought that he liked you the way you liked him, you were hurt. You hide away to eat your lunch, not wanting to face Naruto, even though he called after you. More tears fell. STUPID IDIOT! JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! You yelled, I can't believe me! Stop crying you baby! You screamed, you couldn't help it. All you could do was cry silently as you ate. When you were finished you darted to school, you slipped inside and went right into the bathroom. You turned on the water and filled your hands, splashing water on your face. You masked your face, stopped crying, and heard a banging on the door. You opened it, you were done. Naruto stood there. "Sachi...I'm...I'm so sorry. I nev-" He started, "Jerk." You said lowly, pushing past him and walknig off. "SACHI! I'M SORRY!" He yelled, you turned to say something, but he was gone. "What a jerk." You mumbeled, walking inside class. Sauske was already there, sitting down, his hands folded infront of his mouth. You went and sat down away from him. "You could sit here." He said softly, referring to the empty seat next to him. "No...thanks...I just...need to think..." You said, your voice was crackly and hoarse, you sounded like you had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked as if he cared. "Nothing...I have a question tough..." You said. "Yea?" He asked. "Do I look like a boy?" You asked, "No." He said, "You look like a girl." He said. "Do you think I am ugly?" You asked. Right as he was about to answer, Sakura burst through the doors. "Hello Sasuke!" She said. You rolled your eyes at her and turned around. Naruto came in, he looked at you. You looked away, he sat next to you. "Sachi. I'm sorry." He whispered. "You don't look like a boy. I didn't mean that. You are a tomboy. That is what I meant. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so so so so so sorry." He whispered. "Please forgive me." He pleaded. From the way you were sitting, he was able to slide orund the back of you. He did and he sat on the other chair, looking into your eyes. You couldn't look away, he really was sorry. "You are the prettiest girl I have ever met. Even prettier than Sakura. You have the personality that is better than everyone in this whole world combined!" Naruto whispered. You felt your cheeks get warm. A pink line faded across your face. "Please forgive me." He said. He got closer to your face, you felt the hairs on the back of your neck rise. "Okay...I forgive you Naruto." You said with a smile. He smiled back, hugged you quickly, and stood. From the way he walked around, you would think he just won a great victory. Well...I guess he did. I mean...that warth of a girl...pretty scary. You said, smiling as you mentally laughed.

"He's late!" Naruto said, looking out the door. "All the other squads met and went off with their Sensei's...how come we got the one who is late!" Sakura complained. Naruto pulled a stool over to the door, he climbed ontop of it and put and eraser in the doorway. "Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura said. "Show he can;t be late when I'm around." Naruto said with a snicker.


End file.
